Killer Moths
by Li Young
Summary: Short lil story. Please read. Spike's kinda got phobia for moths. Yeah a lil messed... IT'll take you about ten mintues to read so please read and allow a smile to lighten your face :)


Disclaimer- I don't own Cowboy Bebop or really this idea. These experiences are that of my friend:-)  
  
WARNING- These experiences are all true. ::Sounding all news reportery::   
  
Killer Moths  
(Spike's POV)  
  
There was a giant moth in the garage where the Sword fish II was one day. See, as always I was kicking the shit out my ship because it wasn't working, and I was really minding my own business when suddenly a giant moth came and attacked! It flew from out of nowhere and landed right at my feet! Now in case you all don't know, I've had a few traumatizing events in my childhood having to do with moths. Of course I can't remember what they were but thats because I blocked it all out- too traumatizing, you must realize, for my good health.   
  
So anyway I freaked out because this moth at my feet was HUGE. Not an inch big, or even two inches but like six inches!! I mean six inches of monster moth-ness! So I ran into the living room to cool down for awhile. What else could I do? Face it? Hellno! It'd eat me alive!  
**  
**Later- wanting to fly my ship around- I stepped back into the garage to find that nasty moth waiting for me, his little beady eyes glowing red. Well, needless to say this usually calm assed cowboy hightailed it out of there. I mean, wouldn't you run if a moth had huge grisly teeth just waiting to move foreword and bite you?   
  
Later I had Jet accompany me back to kill the damned thing, but it was gone. I'm sure that its setting up a base somewhere nearby to come and kill me with super giant moth technology. I mean it got into this air tight ship with ease! It had to have been pretty damned smart to do that. Then it occurred to me that Vicious might have sent the little monster to kill me and as I went to my room and lay on my bed I shivered. I was too scared to sleep...  
**  
**A FEW DAYS LATER   
  
  
I had another traumatizing moth experience. Picture this: Three AM, been watching movies with Jet all night when the most amazing ravenous hunger sets in. So logically like any two hungry men would do, Jet and I promptly set aside our cigarettes, beers, popcorn, pillows, lighters, the kitchen sink, ect... and proceeded to raid the kitchen. So it had been hot inside the damn ship all day and all the vents were open and crap, (Our AC had not been working since the purpled haired harlot took all the stuff that makes the AC work, again!) so fresh air could circulate through the ship.  
**  
**But anyway, Jet and I walked into that kitchen without a worry or care, our eyes drooped, our drunken minds lost to the dizziness that is a buzz, and walked to the refrigerator, that thank God, held more than Jet's nasty cooking. So there we were, just standing in the kitchen heating up some (Delicious, yummy, *kissess fingers and does that weird Italian gesture* Magnifico!) pizza when all of a sudden a moth came flying at me! STRAIGHT FOR ME! Not up and down, just lo and behold MY GOD THERE IS A MOTH IN FRONT OF ME! Through my drunken state I could see its beady little moth eyes as it dove for me, razor sharp moth fangs exposed to finish the job his poor lost brother couldn't. I saw my life pass before my eye! And ya all know my life was hell so I was pretty pissed at the damn thing for bringing it all back, but anyway, did I mention I was scared shitless?  
  
So anyway, like any logical person would do- as I am fully aware that its a tiny insect with not 1/100 of my strength... I dove beneath the kitchen table screaming and yelling incoherently as the moth could not get to me, and Jet had already (very wisely in his drunken state) Vacated the room.   
  
The damn moth then proceeded to bang into the walls. (I was fairly certain it had been watching to much Gundam Wing because it seemed to me it was trying to self distruct (a la Heero) when his mission failed. And if moths are gaining access to the expensive, splendiferous world that is anime, I am more scared than before!) Gods, moths and anime just didn't mix! I mean I was anime for crissakes!  
  
The moth was going crazy. I swear! Have I ever really lied to my TV viewers?! It was all like "Hey look! I'm over here! Oh too slow! Now, I'm over here! OW was that a wall? Oh well, oh no another wall! Lets go over here! WHO THE FUCK PUT ALL THESE WALLS UP!?!?!?!?!"  
  
I could just hear its tiny little blood curdling screams as it trapped itself in the kitchen sink and could not move for it's stupidity. Of course, being the intelligent and quick thinking people Jet and I were even in our drunken state, we took this chance to turn the water on. As the moth whirled around in that little cyclone thingie that happens when water goes down the drain, I could hear it yelling, "Moo Moo Moo, I'm voodoo cursing you!" as its revenge. I'm fairly certain that it called up all of its moth brethren to finish the task it failed to complete. I'm scared of leaving the kitchen now, for fear of finding the moth SWAT team surrounding me and using their tiny tear gas to knock me out and bring me to their moth king to be killed and eaten, as we all know the horrible carnivorous appetites of moths.   
  
And so ends another adventure in the moth world.   
  
Scary isn't it? O.o  
  
A/n_-a lil messed but I thought it was funny. Anyway hope that put a smile on your face!!!  



End file.
